dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Amazons
The Amazons are an elite female race of warriors that occupy the island of Themyscira. Created by Zeus, they were Mankind's defense against the manipulations of Ares. However, following the War of the Gods, the Amazons seceded from the world, forever training for their battle against the God of War. Biology Amazons bear an identical outward physical appearance to that of human females, though they differ from human women due to its superhuman physical attributes and remarkable beauty. They possess skills superior to that of humans in armed and hand-to-hand combat and are incapable of being affected by the passage of time or exposure to diseases, though can still be slain through violence. History Creation The Amazons were created by the Olympian Gods led by Zeus with the intention of spreading love and compassion throughout the world to counter Ares' attempts to malevolently corrupt Mankind. They brought a brief period of peace upon the world. Invasion of Earth Roughly 25 millennia before the War of the Gods, the Amazons joined with the Atlanteans and Humanity in fighting off an Apokoliptan invasion of Earth led by Steppenwolf and his massive Parademon army. Before being forced to depart, Steppenwolf left behind three Mother Boxes, and each of the three factions of the army that helped save Earth would be given one of them. Enslavement As Ares slowly became engulfed in his jealousy towards mankind, his corruptions led to their betrayal of the Amazons, forcing them into enslavement by the very people they'd been created to protect. Rallied under the leadership of Hippolyta, the Amazons freed themselves from captivity, while the Olympians were slowly slain by Ares, who'd been banished to the realm of Man by his father in their final duel and severely crippled and unable to regain his strength. Paradise As the War of the Gods neared its end, princess Diana was born as the daughter of Zeus and Queen Hippolyta. Zeus used the last of his power to create the island of Themyscira where the Amazons would be safe from Ares, able to train for their eventual return to the realm of Man and the battle against the God of War. Diana also was eventually trained in combat tactics by her aunt, Antiope, to fulfill her role as the God Killer her father created her to be so that she would be able to defeat Ares and finally rid the world of his manipulations. Powers *'Super Strength:'Amazons have incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of a Kryptonian or the demigoddess Princess Diana. As a result, an Amazon can lift immense weights, bend steel, crush stone, and overpower several grown men effortlessly. Their strength, combined with their super agility, super stamina and lifelong training in the ways of combat, makes them ideal and effective warriors and lethal fighters in any battle with any mortal being, even a demigodly being. *'Super Durability:'Amazons' skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting them a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike a Kryptonian, an Amazon is invulnerable to any type of magic. However, they can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which Amazons are vulnerable. Princess Diana generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Healing Factor'The Amazons can heal from simple wounds and cuts of swords and arrows to superhuman levels. However, this healing factor is very limited, because if a bullet hit them at a vital point they would die like any other human. *'Super Agility:'The Amazons have a superhuman level of agility, which allows them to jump greater distances than a human being, as well as dodge attacks with agile movements (which at times could seem to possess superhuman speed). *'Super Stamina'Amazons' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, their muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This stamina enables an Amazon to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Longevity'Despite only appearing to be young women in their prime, many Amazons have in fact lived for centuries on Themyscira. This grants them a form of ageless immortality. However they are not invincible and can be permanently killed, even by human standards with considerable force. Known Amazons *Hippolyta - Queen of the Amazons *Diana - Princess of the Amazons *Antiope † - Former General of the Amazonian army *Epione *Egeria *Euboea *Niobe *Acantha - Amazon Senator *Timandra - Amazon Senator *Orana *Menalippe - Amazon Lieutenant *Penthesilea *Artemis (Amazon) *Venelia *Aella Trivia *Faora is referred to as an "alien Amazon" in Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization. *When first introduced in the DC Comics universe, Mercy Graves was revealed to be Amazonian in disguise. However, this was later retconned. References Category:Amazons